Saved by the Fandoms
by Thatothercrazyflatmatein221B
Summary: (Crossover) sorry I lied but I was forced to only choose 2 fandoms when it's (sherlock,DW,SPN & HP) the reader is having issues with her depression and attempts to kill herself when the Doctor arrives in the tardis along with the Winchesters, Sherlock & John and the magical trio to save her. (Pls note this fic can be triggering at some points)


(The reader is having a tough time and is considering  
suicide again. When she 's about to ends it she gets a visit from some special friends who help her out.)

That was it, you couldn't take it any more tonight was the night, you could feel it in your bones. Tonight you where ending your life for good and there was no stopping you.

You wrote down your note for your loved ones; more like notes. Being the pleasing little bitch you where; always placing everyone before you. You couldn't generalize a note for everyone you knew you had to go and write each bastard an individual note explaining to each why you where doing it, and as expected apologized for whatever you felt they needed to forgive you for.

(To your parents you apologized for not being strong enough to recover and for having waisted their money and time for a year and a half in treatment that 'obviously' didn't work. As well as apologizing for not finishing college and also having waisted money there for two completely useless semesters.)

(To your sister you apologized for leaving her the way you where and for being the shittiest sister in the universe. You begged her to be strong and not mourn you for you felt you didn't deserve it.)

(To your friends you apologized for being the worst friend ever you apologized for all of the things you ever felt you wronged them in. Even things you had nothing to do with like the time your friend Jenny bitched at you for being late to a lunch date you had with her when you had no power over traffic.)

You basically apologized to everyone nearly for every breath you ever took.

After finishing your 'good bye (more like apology) notes' you walked to your bookshelf, knelt down next to it and put your hand in the crack between the furniture and the wall producing a long, thin wooden box from behind.

You sat down on the floor greedily opening it up to reveal an extensive collection of different size blades and small knives;  
You had collected over the years of practicing your self destructive addiction.

You dumped the content of the box on the floor in front of you and like a child in a candy shop unable to decide which candy he/she desires the most. You started taking at different blades and knives trying them all on your left arm to determine which one was the sharpest and could do the job of cutting through your flesh more efficiently.

By the time you decided on the newest addition to your collection (a fairly large pocket knife with retractable tech.) Your arm was a bloody mess dripping blood from all size wounds beginning at the top of your shoulder making their way down to your wrist.

You frowned at the sight. You had ran out of space to draw the final strokes when you hadn't even began to do the hard core damage that would be responsible of ending your life.

You took a deep breath and letting it out too quickly at once you pressed down the semi new blade against your already hurt skin along your wrist dragging it along strongly and quickly leaving a fairly deep gash that blooded flowed out of instantly.

Satisfied with your handy work you moved over to your right wrist; this time attempting a vertical cut you pressed down the blade strategically at the very top of your wrist just bellow your right hand and pressing with as much pressure and skill as you had before you started to drag the blade down your arm drawing blood immediately but stopped as soon as the pain got too intense.

You cursed yourself for being so weak but just as if it was no big deal you took the blade and positioned it right at the right of your neck just bellow your ear ready to press down and drag along your neck quickly and strongly all in one swiped motion.

As you where evening your breathing gathering the courage to slice your neck the room became windy and the unmistakable noise of 'whooshing' filled the small room.

You froze forgetting about your throbing wrists, the anxiety and panic that suffocated your whole being and stared in awe as the 'tardis' materialized before your eyes.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" The Doctor ( description of your preferred regeneration here) shouted running out of the blue box nearly tripping as he rushed to you, quickly snatching the knife out of your hand and throwing it out of the now opened window.

Sherlock was standing besides it holding it open as he scrolled through his mobile with his free hand not really paying any attention at you . "I told you we would reach her in time" the consulting detective said flatly.

Sam and Dean Winchester came out of the blue box followed by non other than Harry Potter, Hermione and Ron. The Winchesters lost no time, Sam picked you up bridal stile and walked you to the bed where Dean helped start patching you up.

The trio of Wizards and Witch did a spell disappearing all of your blades and knives. You opened your mouth to complain but quickly shut it again realizing how annoying it would be to get yelled at by all of your favorite people ever.

John Watson, the doctor and the Winchesters where attending to your wounds when Castliel who had been searching your room for any more hidden weapons walked passed everyone pressed two fingers to your forehead and instantly healed all of your wounds, deep and shallow even some of your old scars where gone.

You looked at your arms in shock, there was no sign you had ever taken a blade to your skin.

Noticing your amusement Dean spoke up first clearing his throat gaining your attention. "your welcome"

You looked at him confused still unable to process how this could even be real. How could all of the people who had helped you before and had made you feel better when you felt like absolute shit where now standing before you in real life and not just in your head. At least you hoped they where really there.

You had fantasize about hanging out with them before but knew it was impossible there for contented yourself with watching and re-watching their episodes that took away the bad for a little while.

But having them all together in a room specially having have then drop by just in the precise moment to stop you and save you from your self was beyond what your simple human mind could take.

"How are you here?" Was all you could spit out still too shock to elaborate on the billions of thoughts your mind was shooting at you at once.

"Allow me to explain" the doctor said jumping off your bed standing up right to face you.

"The tardis started taking me across all of this fine people's time lines materializing around them having no time to really understand why or how but when the big old girl here landed before you and I opened her doors to find you about to-" he couldn't say it, it was too painful for him to say it. " I realized why the tardis had taken me where she did, when she did."

Dean spoke again "look I may not know what you are going through right now, I may not know what pushed you to think you had to do this but I do know that things get better okay. I Know how cliche that sounds but believe me, I've been where you where a couple of minutes ago and I wanted to get that insane moment of courage and just do it but I realized waiting for that instant of bravery that allows you to pull the trigger or push down the blade or whatever, is not worth it okay. You may think right now that it is and it's the only option but Is really not. I realize now that your life becomes even more unbearable and miserable if you waist your life waiting for the right time to end it."

Your eyes where filled with tears now and without thinking about it you hugged Dean. He stiffened up at first not being used to being hugged but soon relaxed and hugged you back gently striking your hair.

After breaking up the hug you realized John had brought you a cuppa and you gladly took it from him and drank a little. God the warm liquid running down your 'uncut' throat felt so good you let out a delighted sigh. And offered the retired army doctor a small smile.

He clapped your shoulder squeezing it a little and said "I'm glad your okay kiddo"

"Thank you" you said again feeling your eyes water.

Sherlock who had been in the corner next to the Window texting walked up to you, bend down to your height and said

"everything will work out at the end. I have my brother working on your financial issues at the moment don't worry about university you will be able to continue without worry in the upcoming semester and you will be brilliant! I know you will, skimming amount the writings around your room I can tell you will be an even better writer than our creators" he shot you a big bright, genuine Sherlock smile and you couldn't help but cry harder and could only whisper quietly over and over "thank you, thank you, thank you, God just thank you so much"

When you where able to pull yourself together you turned to Harry, Ron and Hermione who where exploring around your room. Harry and Hermione where explaining to Ron what several muggle artifacts in your room where. And only acknowledge you when you spoke to them directly

"Guys what did you do with my stuff?"

The whole room stiffened for a moment knowing to what stuff you ment.

"We vanished it for good you don't need to worry about it ever again." Said Ron not taking off his eyes from your iPod, which he was fiddling with in his hand.

"Also" Harry continued "we sort of put a spell on all of the knives and sharp object around the house so you may not be able to lift them nor use them without some sort of supervision."

You where about to complain when Hermione added "is for your own good. Trust us we just want you to be safe"

You wanted to be mad at them for what they did but you couldn't all you could do was feel an intense amount of greatness towards them all.

"For your last week of summer however to clear off your mind you will be traveling with me to whatever corner of the universe you want" the doctor said suddenly

You looked at him and said with a smile creeping along your lips feeling a lot better.

"Anywhere?"

"Yup anywhere in space and time" he assured you proudly

"Can everyone come?"

You suddenly asked worrisome your friend who had just saved your life couldn't all come.

"I think that can be arranged" he said looking around the room

Everyone was smiling and agreeing

You smiled (a honest smile) for the first time in weeks and without much hesitation you said

"I want to go to this year's comic con!"


End file.
